Domes
by VannuroRB
Summary: Encased within the dome for all his life, Yami always wished to know what was beyond the glass layering. But what he wished for, might also be his downfall.


So, I haven't really learnt that Sci-fi isn't my thing. 'Cause this happened.

Well, can't blame a girl for trying I guess.

* * *

Chapter 1~

As the teacher continued to lecture, the class of bored students began to wander into the depths of their minds. It seemed that their lessons began to repeat themselves after a while, hearing the same old facts and digits they knew from years before, and rendering their devoted attention useless. While a few selected students chose to keep with the lesson, most opted to amuse themselves in their own way, either by fiddling with their equipment or messing with their friends.

For Yami, he simply sat in his seat rigid, one hand holding his head while the other spun his pen. Much like his classmates, he had heard everything before, thanks to his rather paranoid father. Being in a high rank in society, Yami's father expected him to be the top of his class, not realising how withered out the education system was. Yami's eyes fell down to his spinning pen, feeling the gentle warmth of the sunlight caress his hand, straining to come through the window and the dome glass.

For all of his life—and for many years before his existence—the whole world was contained in the tight glass dome surrounding them. Though the reason for the domes faded into history, the need to keep the shield around them grew strong, and would forever keep the outside world away from them. Even with the enforced dome around them, Yami could not help but wonder what laid beyond the wasteland, whether it was as deathly and barren as everyone made it out to be.

With the thought dampening his mind, Yami peeled his eyes away from the window, and placed them back onto his pen. After a few moments of tiring spinning, his pen began to quiver in his hand. And not just his pen, but everything began to shake. The lesson stopped for the moment, while everyone felt their desks and chairs tremble at the faint rumbling noise, wondering if it was another earthquake.

"Look! Outside!" One student exclaimed, and once everyone turned to look out the window, they rose to their feet and began to chatter excitedly. Even Yami joined his fellow classmates to see the commotion.

Gently descending next to them, a fair few miles off from their own dome edge, was a neighbouring dome. The engines underneath it burned furiously, stabilizing a smooth course to the ground, and making sure that nothing inside would be disturbed or damaged.

The teacher tried to coax her students away from the new arrivals, but they were too intrigued by the marvel, not wanting to take their eyes away for a second. The dome soon reached the ground, and as the engines began to die out slowly, it touched the ground with a deafening boom. Dust clouds sprung up underneath it, forming a cloud ring around its rim, but accepted the new inmate despite it. As the sound of roaring engines disappeared, and everything fell still once more, the students burst into more bustle about the appearance of the second dome.

Tapping her hand against the board, the teacher managed to bring back the attention, and order all her students back to their seats. With a small groan, the students did as they were told, and marched back to their seats to resume lesson. However, as soon as the teacher turned her back on the students, they began to whisper softly to each over, curiosity spreading from one student to the other.

Waiting outside the school, was a small humanoid robot, fluttering lightly in one spot. Looking at both ends of the street, she gave a small sigh, as her plump fingers meshed with each other. For a small, electronic android, she found herself fretting over the silliest of things.

As the school bell rang out through the building, the robot perked herself up, and turned to the door as teenagers began to walk out. She waited as each student walked by her, ignoring her as they went on their way. But soon, Yami stepped out of crowd, and joined up with the robot.

"Hey K.P" Yami greeted, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Greetings Master Yami, good day at school?" K.P asked.

"S'alright" Yami responded, starting up his walking again, and forcing K.P to follow him "Did you see the dome earlier?"

"Yes, I did. Frightening" K.P gave a small shudder, jiggling all her metallic parts "I could feel it even in the air".

Yami gave a small chuckle, before turning around to face K.P "Hey, want to go see it? Maybe we can see some people on the other side".

"If you so wish, but I wouldn't want your mother to be in distress".

"Nah it'll be fine" Yami reassured, placing his hands behind his head "Besides, we're only going to look".

The two traversed the streets of their home, finding the quickest route to the edge of the dome, giving them a tinted view of the dome aside their own. They soon reached a secluded street, leading up to the edge of the dome. As K.P checked for incoming presences, Yami walked over to the edge of the dome, and peered out through the murky glass. He could make out the curved edge of the dome, and the misty shadows of city buildings, teasing him with what laid beyond. With a disappointed sigh, Yami placed his hand against the glass, and tried his best to peer through the glass.

"So, do you see anything that interests you?" K.P asked, hovering by Yami's side.

"Nah. But we are in the north, so if they're here for trading, we should see the connecting tubes".

"Does this really interest you that much, Master Yami?"

Yami only turned to show a grin, before facing back to the glass, hearing a deep groan. Outside of the domes, two large tubes began to move close to each other, before meeting in the middle. With its silver coating, the passing contents were a mystery, though was no doubt necessities for the city.

After watching for a few silent moments, Yami gave another sigh "I wonder what it's like over there. They must travel around a lot; bet they've seen a lot too. Would be awesome to ask about it".

"Indeed. Unfortunately, it would be breaking the contamination regulations" K.P explained "You would be expelled from the dome".

"Yeah. I know" Yami moved his lips around in a pout, before turning it to a smile "I bet dad will know. It's a government affair, and dad's an official, so he's bound to know".

"But, isn't that also against regulations?"

"It's fine" Yami waved a dismissive hand, and turned to walk back home "I'll just…sweet talk him or something".

"Oh…but he is a busy man" K.P tried to reason, her fingers fumbled together "He may not appreciate it".

Yami gave a small chuckle "No offense K.P, but I think I know my father more than you do. I know what I'm doing, don't worry".

Once Yami returned home, he made sure to assist his mother, and do as much work as he could before his father returned home. Living with his father for eighteen years, Yami knew the only way to gain his father's attention and favour was through hard work and good behaviour, something he rebelled against many times. But whenever Yami wanted something only his father could give, he knew what to do.

After his father returned home, the family sat down for dinner. Yami's parents sat on opposite ends of the table, while Yami sat in between them, at first in silence. He was prepared to ask his father questions, especially so after his mother had told him how well behaved Yami had been, so it was only a matter of finding the right moment to spring into action.

"So, how was work dear?" His mother asked, attempting to break the silence at first.

His father gave a sigh, but answered "It was busy, as usual".

"Because of that other dome?" Yami quickly queried.

His father gave Yami a suspicious look, a look he had developed over the years with his growing son, understanding when Yami was being sincere, and when he desired something. As he scanned over his son, he made a short noise, and returned to the food.

"Yes" Was all he answered.

"So what are they doing here?" Yami questioned, a small smile growing "I mean, it's obvious they're here to trade. But for what?"

His father gave a low growl as a warning "Yami".

"Also, what's their number? I'm guessing it's an SVG type since it can fly, but I want to know how far they came exactly-"

"Yami!" His father snapped, making Yami fall silent "You know as well as everyone else does that it is a government issue, and as a government official, I cannot tell you anything. You don't need to concern yourself with it anyway, it is not your business. So get your head out of the clouds, and grow up Yami".

"Honey…" His mother soothed, seeing him hang his head in shame.

"No, he has to learn that I can't bend the rules as he wills it" His father continued to lecture "He spends all his time daydreaming and lazing about, he's old enough to live on his own by now, but he's not doing it because he thinks he can get away with it".

Yami gave a sigh and put his cutlery down, turning to his mother "I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go?"

"Yes, of course Yami" She watched Yami stand up from his seat, and leave the dinner table, shutting himself in his room. Once he had left the room, she turned back to her husband "You shouldn't be too hard on him, he's just a boy-"

"No, he's not" He interrupted "He's a man now, and he better start acting like it. He has to realise that he can't depend on others, and that there'll be consequences to his actions".

After locking himself in his room, Yami rested on his bed, and took out his pad to play a game. With his thoughts still about his father, Yami took any opportunity to distract himself, even if the game made him angrier at some points. K.P sat on the edge of Yami's desk, watching him silently play his game for a while, before beating her wings to hover over to him.

"I-I did say it was against regulations" K.P stated "It's for the best anyway…wouldn't want to get into trouble".

"Mm" Was all Yami responded with, and continued to play the game for a few minutes, before pausing it and turning to K.P "There's probably some loose data about it somewhere though, right?"

"Umm...y-yes?"

"Cool" Yami flipped the pad over so he had a clear screen, and held it out to K.P "Then can you find me the name of it then?"

"Wh-What?! You want me to hack into the system?! Why do you need its name?!"

"Just so I can find it on the map" Yami replied, shrugging his shoulders "C'mon K.P, I know you can do it".

K.P gave a groan of unsureness, but with Yami's pleading face and the fact that she could not argue against him, she had no other choice. The tips of her fingers flipped open, revealing the small socket like bones underneath, and plugged them into the sides of Yami's pad. Yami watched the screen brim with words and documents, keeping an eye out for the domes name, as K.P continued to hack through the system. It took a few moments, but a government official document popped up, relating to the connected dome.

"SVG two-three-six-seven-three, got it" K.P took out her fingers, replacing the protective caps on them, as Yami tapped away at his pad "So let's see where this neighbour came from".

After searching around for a few moments, Yami brought up the world map, and typed in the domes number. It took a few moments to recognise the number, but once it did, the map showed where the dome once was. It had come from a long distance, a whole country away in Yami's eyes. With a small hum, Yami rested back on his bed again, flipping it over to resume his game again.

"That's a long way to travel…I wonder what their home must be like…" He mused.

"No different than ours I suspect" K.P answered, and sat next to Yami instead.

"Yeah…let's go see it again tomorrow, okay?"

"But, your father just said-"

"Forget dad" Yami grumbled, a frown coming to his face "I don't care what he says. You coming or not?"

"Y-Yes master Yami. I'll wait for you after school".

"Thanks K.P" Yami gave a small smile to the robot, but focused back on his game. In a better mood, Yami let his mind drift back to his thoughts, wondering what the next day would bring.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Domes, an original idea!

What? You don't believe me? How dare you!

Review if you like!


End file.
